This invention relates to methods and devices for selectively identifying and individually manipulating particles in mixtures and more specifically to methods and devices for selectively removing unwanted target cells from a tissue with an energy beam.
Previous methods of removing target cells from tissues have been developed based upon the ability to effectively separate target cells from the tissue or availability of toxic chemical agents that are delivered specifically to the target cells.
Effective separation of target cells is difficult to achieve due to the difficult balance to be struck between providing conditions that are rigorous enough to remove target cells from their native tissues and gentle enough not to damage other cells desired to be maintained in the tissue. Furthermore, many of the separation methods require extensive disruption of the tissue thereby precluding or rendering difficult reconstitution of viable tissue with the remaining cells. Although, toxic agents can be delivered to the target cells while still in the tissue, the degree of specificity required to prevent collateral damage to surrounding tissue is often difficult to achieve.
Thus, there is a need for apparatus and methods for rapidly and efficiently identifying and targeting particular cells within complex populations found in biological tissues. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.